


Dissidia [Viginti Unus] 021 Final Fantasy

by StarlightAT



Category: Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy, Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightAT/pseuds/StarlightAT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courage became foolhardiness, dedication held no reward, and kindness became naivete. The warriors have suffered again and again, with no hope of freedom nor of a future. When everything was lost, there was nothing but grief until it became emptiness. Even so, they continued to fight, and are forced to abandon the world they once tried to protect for a chance at a new world to make things right. But now the warriors are all deep in despair, some trying to hide this fact. Their final hope lies in a group of people with no relation to each other, except for the small fact they all live on the same world the Warriors try to either protect, or destroy. These people, called Summoners, are the only way for the warriors to fight. The final battle in the War of the Gods will be decided by the strength of the Warriors and the valor of the Summoners. If they truly wish to end this cycle, the Warriors of Cosmos and the Summoners must possess the power to break the chains of cause and effect, invert black and white, and act in complete contradiction to the rules of the universe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cosmos, the goddess of harmony.

Chaos, the god of discord.

Reigning from distant realms,

the two gods have gathered warriors from

all lands to lead them in savage war.

 

Cosmos and Chaos were of equal strength.

It was believed the conflict would last forever.

 

But-

In the thirteenth cycle, the Warriors of Cosmos created a miracle,

and broke the savage cycles of battle.

With crystals in hand, they defeated Chaos,

and returned to their original worlds.

 

However-

Chaos would not accept this.

In desire to win, Shinryu appealed Chaos,

giving the god of discord a chance to obtain revenge

against the one who betrayed them.

 

Now the cycles have begun again,

and the warriors trapped.

 

It is now the 21st cycle.

And the last hope for them lies not here

But in another world.

## Dissidia [Vignti Unus] 021 Final Fantasy: Fati Summonitores

The sky was covered by dark clouds tainted red. The earth cracked and roared as it sought to destroy itself, wanting to free itself from the immeasurable pain it has been placed under. Lava spewed like blood oozing from a wound, burning the ground, making it impossible for anything to even grow on it. Several men were watching the scene unfold, each horrified that this had come to pass. Behind them, a woman with hair the color of gold, and a gown the color of silver and gold lining witnessed the event. Her usual calm demeanor has changed to that of sadness. Glistening tears trickled down her face.

"It is too late, for this world..." She whispered in grief. The world she was charged to protect was falling apart. One of the men turned around, gritted teeth and eyes of sadness, but still held the determination.

"NO! There has to be a way to save it!" The tan man cursed in defiance. Another young man, with spiky gold locks turned towards him.

"There's nothing that we can do. Cosmos is right."

"But...we swore...we took upon oaths to save this place!" A handsome silverette in silver armor spoke, his brown eyes filled with disbelief. Laughing drawn the group's attention as they all looked up to see several other warriors, but, unlike the first group, each held a malevolent aura to them. One of them, a knight in large, bulky armor wielding a sword like weapon laughed.

"What will you do? Perish along with this world, or follow us to a new cycle?" The warriors in front of the woman known as Cosmos growled, gritted and cursed at the words. Cosmos turned to the evil warriors and frowned, her eyes showing a new found determination.

"They will."

"WHAT!"

"Cosmos!"

"They are right. This world is lost, but there is still a chance to save a new one." She spoke with reverence as the sanctuary around them began to fall apart. "Go, my warriors. End this cycle of battle, once and for all. On the new world." Cosmos placed her hands together, and began praying. The knight that spoke earlier chuckled.

"So, you've come to your senses. Very well, we shall be waiting...IN THE NEW WORLD!" At his statement, each of the evil warriors disappeared in black flames. The warriors of light gasped. The shaking grew more intense, causing several of the warriors to collapse. A blinding light engulfed each of them. A knight turned to the female and saw what she planned to do.

"Cosmos!" The warriors and woman disappeared as the blinding light engulfed the area. The sanctuary grew dark, as the rest of the world fell into ruin. The world which held the endless cycle, died, never to come back.

In the darkness, Cosmos awoke to see her still unconscious warriors. She turned to the darkness and prayed once more.

"Here me, those pure of heart, I implore you," Light began building inside her closed hands. "Summon these warriors, and help them lead the cycle to its end. Join us...so that this nightmare is never repeated again." She released the light, and each small fragment flew towards each warrior. One by one, they disappeared into light.

All except one.

The knight with silver hair.

Cosmos looked upon him and frowned sadly. Her eyes closed as she walked towards him.

"Sleep for now, until the day you can be summoned." A light began to puncture through the darkness, but this light wasn't ordinary. It was a golden light. A light Cosmos knew all too well.


	2. Here Begins the End

(2013) Hello there and welcome to the first chapter/first Arc of Dissidia [021] Viginti Unus. Now I started this story about 2-3 years ago and after looking back I decided I was appalled with several things. As such I will be rewriting chapter’s 1-6 to better work with the later chapters and to more influence the story and hopefully making it easier to read. XD

Well then let’s begin!!!

Warnings: Blood, death (Manikins…will…die!), OC involvement, maybe some OOC. MAYBE. Still having trouble with some character personalities. ESPECIALLY Kefka...stupid homicidal joker expy! 

Disclaimer: NO MORE I AM SICK OF THESE YOU KNOW THE TRUTH!! 

“Blahblahblah”-Talking

_Blahblahblah _-Thinking__

_/Blahblahblah/ _-Telepathy__

### Chapter I: Here Begins the End

“…ri…”

What? Who’s there?

“...kari…” 

Someone is…calling me…are you the woman from my dreams?

“Hikari!”

Red violet eyes shot open to reveal a young woman with blonde hair, blue eyes and wearing a green and yellow stripped sleeved shirt with blue jeans, and a green jacket tied around her waist. She was standing over the young girl she so abruptly awoken. 

“Haru-nee.” The girl sat up and raised her pink pajama sleeved arm to rub her tired eyes. She turned to the woman as she sat down next to her.

“It was that dream again, wasn't it?” The woman asked as the girl nodded her head in conferment.

“Yes. But this time...those warrior's disappeared, one by one, till there was only one left...” She replied in a meek tone, her finger on her chin in a thinking manor. Her mind flashed back to the knight like young man with the silver hair and blue eyes and the woman Cosmos. The way she turned to where she was in the dream, and the way she spoke...

Wait...what did she say?

The woman sighed as she took out her cell. It looked like she was ready to text, but a sight caused her to gap. 

“Hikari! Stop spacing out and get ready! School starts in twenty minutes!” Hikari gasped and took her cellphone that was next to her and opened it up. Sure enough, it was 7:40 a.m. Hikari hastily got up but got her foot tangled up in the sheets, causing her to trip and fall. The position she ended up in was a rather amusing one.

Her legs were above her head with her feet dangling, it was almost as if she was bending in half. If she wasn't wearing pants she would indefinitely be embarrassed. A small flash caught her eyes as she looked up to see the female snapping shots of the girl's awkward position.

“We’ll now aren't these good shots?~” The woman teased the girl with a large grin on her face.

“No! Stop! That's my precious camera! Don't take anymore!” Hikari screamed in terror, trying desperately to reach the camera from her position on the floor. The tall woman paid no hear an kept taking photos of the girl, forcing the small blonde to get up and try to snatch the camera from the tall short haired blonde. After a few attempts, Hikari knew she wasn't going to win and decided to grab her clothes and dress.

“Come on hurry up!” Haruka kept yelling as she kept pushing the shutter button, causing her to take a few pictures of Hikari dressing herself. The petite blond finally finished dressing, and wore a school uniform consisting of a red vest with black buttons, a white sleeved shirt with cuffs on the end, a red skirt, black stockings and red boots. She rushed to a mirror and quickly placed on a red ribbon to tie back some parts of her hair. Once the crimson ribbon was placed, she grabbed her briefcase, and ran out the doors outside to the large range of stairs. She came to a stopped and turned back towards the temple she lived at, the symbol of hope for this village, Akikaze, the Autumn Wind. The temple glowed in the morning sunrise with its own aura, a peaceful, protective one, a powerful icon that lights the way for the people. The petite blond placed her hands together and prayed.

_/Please...help us.../ ___

Hikari's eyes shot wide open. Whose voice was that? Frantically, she looked for the source of the voice. But there was no one. There was only a large tree, the temple itself and her house.

“HIKARI HIMEMIYA! GET YOUR ASS IN THE GRASS AND GET MOVIN'!”

“Yes Haruka-sensei!” Hikari screamed in terror at the ferocious' woman's yell. Hikari ran down the multitude of stairs, hoping to catch up with the teacher at the bottom of the steps. Never even questioning how the woman got down there before her.

021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021

Despite the small village, the school was rather large in comparison. The building was only three stories, and was connected to two other buildings, each only having a ground floor. The red bricks matched the many autumn colored trees. Some of the leaves blew off, ready to greet the incoming students. Red uniforms and blue, each symbolizing the gender difference between the two groups. The blue men's uniforms, consisting of a oriented blue jacket with gold ornaments, gold buttons holding the two sides together, blue pants and black shoes, mixed with the girl's red uniforms as they marched up to the building.

A dust cloud passed through the students frightening many of them if not all of them. Once the cloud has settled after reaching its destination, the cloud was revealed to be Haruka.

“Hikari! Homeroom starts in five!!” She yelled out to the girl still trying to make her way up the stairs. Honestly, it would have been a piece of cake IF the teacher didn't scare the entire student body. Now she had to navigate through the crowd of red and blue. Squeezing in between students that have recovered from the recent 'attack' she came to a stop when three girls refused to move.

“Uhm...excuse me...” She asked, but the girls paid no head. “Excuse me; I would like to get past please.” She asked again politely. Suddenly another girl came running up to the group but with consequences. Without seeing her she bumped into Hikari, causing the blond to slip on the stairs.

“HIKARI!” Haruka screamed in terror as her student began to fall.

A hand reached out and grabbed Hikari's, pulling the girl close to them. Hikari, having closed her eyes on instinct, opened them slightly to stare at her savior. It was a young woman, about the age of sixteen, long black hair with two black ribbons holding parts of her hair back, and blue eyes that reminded her of the ocean. Her expression was stoic, not showing concern for the other female.

“Are you alright?” She asked in an authoritative voice. Her words echoed through her head, ignoring the looks of jealousy, question and confusion from the other girls and boys. Then it hit her who the voice was.

“Oh, Tachibana!” She quickly moved away and bowed. “I'm sorry! Thank you for saving me!”

Once she did however, the black haired female left as quickly as she appeared paying no head to the girl's ‘thank you’. All Hikari could do was stare in amazement at the older girl.

BRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

“AH! The morning bell! I'm late!” Hikari announced as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. After running for at least a few minutes, she finally made it to her classroom. To her gratitude Haruka was not there and thus it spared her for a bit. But it didn't spare her from the girl who caught a glimpse of her.

“KARI!” A girl with slightly tan skin, short dark red hair and green eyes head locked the petite girl, not letting her get away. Hikari screamed in shocked as the female rubbed her fist into the blonde's hair.

“Mako-chan stop!” The blonde cried out.

“No way! My sis gets you all the time and I can have you for a limited time only!" She replied as the blond tried to wiggle her way out of the hold.

"You’re making it sound like Himemiya-sama’s an item you can get for 50% off Kurusugawa!" A male classmate called out to the pair. Makoto glared at the man with extreme hatred.

"Ah shut up Kinomoto!" She released Hikari, much to the blonde’s enjoyment as she could finally breathe. Catching her breathe, she traveled to her seat. The moment she sat down was the moment Haruka burst through the door.

“Good morning class!” She was interrupted as a simple trip caused her face to meet with the floor. Everyone watched in amazement, but not in a remarkable way. No, it was of a more annoyed way.

"She does this everyday..."

"Whose turn was it to wake her up?"

"Hey Kurusugawa! Wake up your sister!"

"Heck no that Minamoto's job!" Makoto replied to the male student.

"Hey I know of a way to get her up."

"The usual?"

"Yep. On three everyone!"

"One..."

"Two..." Hikari took a big gulf of air, preparing herself for the class' trademark.

"Three! WAKE UP RAGING TORNADO!" The color of the woman's eyes changed from blue to a pure, enraged red.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU DON'T CALL ME BY THAT NAME!" She screamed in rage as the class laughed. It was true...the woman hated her nickname due to the fact that it caused massive embarrassment. Her name meant Spring Flower Child, and the most common natural disaster in spring was tornadoes. With the woman’s penchant for being impatient, rambunctious and always causing disasters wherever she went, albeit on accident, and with her main magic being thunder, wind and fire, it stuck to her like glue. 

While the rest of the class laughed at their teacher's fuming, two students refused to do so. A male student that was sitting behind Hikari, with Carmel hair and brown eyes, and another male, his hair black but his eyes shadowed.

021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021

"Well, it seems that only one of our birds has yet to be summoned." A voice called out in the darkness. But the voice itself was odd. It sounded like a males, but held a sort of dramatic tone to it. "Could it be your adversary, Garland?"

The steward huffed. "Finding a suitable summoner for him would be like finding a jewel in a dragon’s neck. Cosmos was lucky to find Magus' with similarities to her warriors, but there is not one that can match up to his might."

"Reeeeaaaalllllly?" An annoying voice rang throughout the darkness. "I say different~" he replied in a somewhat singing voice.

"What is it that you know you pathetic clown?" Garland shouted. Out of all his so called allies, this Magick Knight was the one he was most annoyed with, him and his annoying laugh.

"Weeeellll, I felt someone connecting with the other side."

"What!?"

"It's true!" The clown snapped. Chuckling followed as footsteps echoed through the darkness.

"Might be someone worth my time." A high pitched, ego filled voice pierced through. After a lot of silence, the voice known as Garland spoke.

"Fine. Why don't you go and give them a welcome into the cycle, your majesty."

"Hmph, spare me your orders. I have already planned on doing so."

021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021

The school bell rang once again throughout the building, accompanied by many students rushing out the rooms and out the building. Inside one of the rooms on the third floor, Hikari was placing her books inside her briefcase. With a sigh she walked out of the room, only for an arm to drag her back inside.

"So Hikari tell me, how was it to be saved by the ice queen of the school?"

"It's not a big deal Mako-chan!" Hikari cried out.

"NO...BIG...DEAL? Do you even know who saved you! It was Rei Tachibana; the Student Council President, A-Honor Roll, and has the perfect body measurements, 77/57/80! Every guy that asked her out got shot down, horribly! Take Sakataki Matsuda! The leader of the Kendo Club (the club you use to belong to), asked her out. You know how much pride that boy has? She took it all and shattered it into little pieces! That girl is the ultimate Ice Queen, despite her participation in school events! How is that not a big deal!?" Makoto screamed while explaining to Hikari who the girl was. Hikari, however, was scared of the girls advance and ducked a bit.

"I know who she is Mako-chan, we have all been in the same grade since elementary school. But does that really make her the ultimate Ice Queen?" Hikari replied in blunt curiosity. After a few blinks, Makoto slapped herself in the head, and stumbled back into a nearby chair.

"Of course...only you would think that..." Hikari tilted her head to the right, not understanding the girl's words. Makoto observed the girl for a while until she grinned. Hikari flinched, she knew what was coming. Makoto laid her arm onto Hikari's shoulder, her grin making the Cheshire Cat's pale in comparison.

"Sooo, Hikari...how's your magic coming along?" Hikari sighed.

"I guess it's good. Why?"

"Awesome! LET'S GO!" She grabbed the blonde’s hand and yanked her out of her chair.

021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021

On the roof, a young man of sixteen, with short black hair, his bangs parted to the right, and blue eyes was watching some of the student’s leave. It was the same male in Hikari's class. He was about to leave until his eye caught onto a familiar face. Hikari was being pulled by Makoto as both rushed towards the next building. The young man closed his eyes, letting the wind change its course before speaking.

"Are they all here, Cecil?" As if on que, a knight in black and dark purple armor with blue and gold trimmings and a helmet with spikes emerging from several places appeared. The knight walked up to the man and sighed.

"There are elements proving that Chaos has gathered all his warriors. Sadly we are still lacking one member. I’m afraid he is still sleeping. But lately, I've been feeling his pulsations in this world. I think he's trying to connect with someone." The knight answered in a kind voice. The young teen nodded in understanding, a look of worry appeared on his face. Cecil knew what was bothering him. "You have my word, Shirou Ogami, we shall end this war without any casualties." The boy called Shirou closed his eyes and smiled.

"Thanks Cecil. But..." He turned to the door leading to the roof and walked towards it. "There's no such thing as a war without sacrifice." Cecil watched the young man leave, sighing, knowing full well what he meant.

021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021

"Here it is!" Makoto yelled, presenting an electronic toy train to the female. They were now in the East wing, mostly used for club activities and such. The room they were in possibly belonged to the shop class as many saws, electric and handle, were spaced around the room with many other tools and wooden boards. The toy train itself was metal, or course, with the caboose nearly smashed, the pain chipped and the wheel was adjourned to the right. Hikari raised her head to look at the girl, who was now rubbing the back of her head in embarassement.

"See, it's for my baby brother since he loves trains. But I kind of broke it when I kicked the ball into our room and it uh-kind of slammed the train into the wall." The image played in the girls head as she tried to figure out what happened. Hikari shook her head after hearing the story from the perky red head.

"I understand. I'll fix it." If Hikari didn't know better, Makoto was a reincarnated kangaroo. She jumped for joy then began running around. All the blond could do was watch the scene as Makoto began to do a victory dance. As soon as the girl was done, she ran back to the blond, grabbed her by her hands and started to shake them wildly. She could swear her arm was going to fall off.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Her yells of joy passed through the room, and quite possibly into the nearby hall as she ran to the door. "I know the drill, I'll be waiting right here!" And with that, Makoto slammed the door shut, leaving Hikari in the now awkward, quiet room. After a few blinks, Hikari couldn't help but giggle. She turned her attention to the broken train. Instead of picking up the train, she went to the window and closed the blinds, then went to the door and made sure it was locked, and placed a board over the small window. Seeing as all the holes were closed, she went back to the train. Gently placing on hand on the wheel, she closed her eyes, as the darkness overtook her.

"Beginner Phrase: Trace. On." Many circuits lit up. Where, no one knows, but that did not concern the girl. "Light that is gathered in my breast, become the needle that threads together that which has been broken. Repair." a small circle engraved itself onto the wood below the train, enveloping part of the train. Once the light vanished, the train appeared to be as good as new, not once looking as if it was broken in the first place. Hikari smiled in triumph at the repair. Walking towards the blinds in victory, she opened them up, removed the plank from the small window and unlocked the door. She opened it. 

Bad idea.

"Mako-"

"You finished!" Makoto pushed the door away, hoping to meet a certain blond that had suddenly disappeared. She looked all over the room, seeing no inch of blond hair. She stopped searching when she saw the toy train on the desk, completely fixed. "Ah she did it again! Hikari you are the BEST PRIESTESS EVAR!" She screamed in joy. Turning around, she was about to march out the door until a sight caught her eye. Hikari was on the floor, gasping for breath at the near contact of her face and the door. Mako was frozen in place to. Various thoughts flashed through her heads, of how Hikari would be sent to the nurse, and how her sister would punish her later. The thought of enduring Haruka's wrath scared the girl enough to tremble.

"Hikari...you okay?" Mako asked, still trembling, hoping to receive a yes than a no. She sighed in relief as Hikari nodded her head.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken."

"Your telling me..." Makoto replied, sinking to the floor. She sighed and turned to the clock on the wall. As soon as she read it, her eyes grew wide with fear.

"OH MI GODDESS! I'M LATE!" She quickly grabbed her bag and left the room. Hikari blinked before reading the clock herself. It was now quarter till five. That's right...Mako-chan has track practice today... Hikari thought as she got up and dusted off some wood shavings that had gotten onto her skirt.

"I better get going to."

021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021

The sky began to glow with an orange and red glow as the sun began to surrender to the twilight. The many buildings of the village each glowed with their own brilliance in the setting sun. On top of one of the phone polls, a young man was standing on it. His long, blonde hair brushed against gold and purple armor decorated with small spikes, purple and white stripes and demonic faces, including one on his back that could obscurely be seen whenever the wind caressed his purple cape. His hair was graced with a purple crown with a snake head emerging from it. His smile reminded those of a snake, as he watched with a smug look at the unprepared village.

"Such a small village, perfect for the insects that thrive in it. Will stomping on each and every one force those fools out?" A staff materialized into his hand as he spoke with extreme prejudice.

021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021

Back at the school, Hikari was making her way down the stairs, hoping to reach the Bus that was still down there. The moment she touched the bottom stairs, the bus left, leaving her alone at the stop sign. She checked when the next one would appear, but it wouldn't, this was the last bus for the day. She sighed in defeat.

"Oh well, guess I'll go tomorrow." She said to herself as she began to walk home. The sound of a motorcycle caught her attention as she turned around to see a young man on one. It came to a stop next to her. The man lifted the visor from his eyes to reveal...

"Shirou," Hikari spoke. Shirou responded by throwing a helmet to her.

"Need a lift?" He asked. Hikari nodded and placed the helmet on her head, snapping it shut so it wouldn't come off. She sat behind him and wrapped her arms around the young man. The next thing she knew wind quickly rushing past them.

"Where to?" He yelled, hoping the girl behind him heard him.

"The market down in the Fuyuki district!" She screamed with anxiety and nervousness filling her voice. Her grip around the boy tightened. 

"Alright! Hold on tight!" He replied, as he increased his speed. As both rode down the road next to the beach, the sun overlapped the sand giving it a beautiful fiery orange glow. The scene reminded Shirou of a time when he use to take Hikari out on a ride on his bike. It was a faint memory, the both of them smiling as they road down the sidewalk next to the ocean, those where the times, the two of them playing around when they were still ignorant of the world. These days, they were unable to spend as much time with each other as then. With Shirou’s student council meetings, club tournaments, and Hikari's duty to her temple, both rarely got to see each other. And not just because of that reason, but because of a stupid mistake he made. So, times like these, just riding together, it was both a blessing and a curse for Shirou.

"Back then, seeing her smile like that...if that was all it took to make her smile again, I would go to the moon for her...I would do anything for Himemiya...If I can see her smile like that again…seeing her carefree…..but I know better…Your real smile is lost, isn’t it…"

"Did you say something!?" Hikari cried out, unable to hear him, but knew he was talking. That was when Shirou realized that he was taking to himself.

"Oh, it's nothing!" He quickly replied. After a few hours they managed to reach the market and Hikari was able to buy the item she wanted, and both returned to the temple. It was now dark, the sun having set a few minutes ago. As they came to a stop Hikari got off trying to get her legs to stop wobbling. She will never get use to riding on that bike. She just knew it.

"Thank you so much Shirou! You know," She took out the wrapped item and smiled sweetly. "I've been needing this for a while!" That smile was all it took for Shirou to blush a bright pink. Hikari caught this and tilted her head to the right. "Are you okay?" Shirou shook his head and nodded.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" He replied. Both stood in silence, until Hikari began to walk up the stairs to her temple. Shirou saw this and yelled, "Hikari! Wait!" The girl turned around to look at the boy.

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow's your sixteenth birthday, isn't it?" He asked, but more in a more obvious tone than a confirmation one. Hikari nodded her head. "Since we don't have school tomorrow due to break, would you mind going out with me? I have something important to tell you."

"Huh? Tomorrow?" She asked, more to herself than to Shirou, but he shook his head nonetheless. Her gaze fell to the ground. She planned to go somewhere else. But Shirou was her childhood friend, and he had something to tell her. Something he claims is important. She can't turn him down; it would be cruel in her eyes.

"Alright." Shirou smiled and placed his helmet on.

"I'll pick you up around eleven!" He yelled as he drove off. Hikari watch the young man ride into the night. She breathed in deeply and charged up the stairs.

_If he's picking up tomorrow that early, I better do the meditation ritual tonight! _The blond ran into her house and quickly undressed and redress into her shrine priestess garb. The outfit consisted of a pair of red hakama, a white haori, and a red ribbon that tied back her hair. The sleeves were a lot more decorative than usual haori's. The top part of the sleeves did not flow. They were form fitting, except for the bottom part, which hung just like a regular haori sleeves. If anything they were bell sleeves. She quickly ran to the temple, her shoes hitting the ground with a clank.__

Hikari reached the entrance and slid the door to the right. The inside of the shrine wasn't that big, almost as big as a normal bedroom. But the statue inside gave the shine an air of divinity. The statue was gold, and held the image of a young woman, a ring of straw with paper talismans hanging off of it like ornaments on a Christmas tree hung off its back. A mirror rested in her hands, a katana at her right side, and rosary beads hung around her neck. The difference was that these were real. Hikari lit many small candles on polls and slowly, she began to meditate.

021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021

Shortly after he left her, Shirou left for home. Now he was in his room, reading many dating guides, and making a planner for the big day tomorrow. Reading it over again and again, he made sure that everything would work out perfectly. He was so engrossed into it he didn't even notice a certain someone in his room.

"SHIROU!!" The boy leapt out of his seat and fell back. After a yell of pain and groan, he looked up to see a long, black haired man wearing a typical Japanese grey yukata, complete with the black obi. His green eyes blinked a few times at the boy’s sudden jump.

"Hey bro." Was all Shirou could say. His brother smiled as he saw the mountains of magazines on the younger man's desk.

"So you actually managed to ask her out did you?" He asked. Shirou didn't reply and only lifted himself up and went back to work.

"I rarely get to see her anymore and I want to make up for lost times. That's all it is."

"Is that so?" Cecil asked. Cue jump from Shirou again. He saw the Dark Knight now Paladin sitting on his bed, except he wasn't wearing any armor. No, he was wearing normal clothes, a white button shirt with black jeans and black boots. His hair was straight, and not a piece of it was sticking out.

"How long have you been there?!" Shirou yelled in shock. He couldn't believe that he was that concentrated on tomorrow that he didn't even known that the alien swordsman was sitting on his bed. Hopefully it wasn't for long.

"About ten, fifteen minutes. I spent most of that time trying to get your attention. But after seeing how dedicated you were to creating the perfect date, I decided to let you be." Cecil explained as Shirou sank in his chair. He was beginning to feel more humiliated after hearing the paladin's explanation. Seeing that the boy suffered enough, the black haired man tapped his younger brother's shoulder.

“We are only teasing you Shirou. But honestly, take it easy. You’re still recovering from the events six months ago,” Yukihito explained. Cecil tilted his head. In the two months he has been here he had heard of Shirou being caught in an accident, sadly he did not know about it but every single time it was spoken about he would feel a growth of curiosity inside. He decided not to pry about it, knowing Shirou would tell him eventually. At least, that what he kept telling himself. A small jolt of pain entered Cecil’s mind as he looked out the window, fully alert like a soldier. 

“Harvey?” Yukihito said. 

"I'm afraid we have problems. You might want to call Tachibana." Cecil turned to Shirou, causing the boy to question him. 

"Why?" Cecil’s eyes down casted. 

"One of the Warriors of Chaos is moving." That was Cecil needed to say for Shirou to slap himself in the head, leap out of his chair and pulled out a black cellphone. As the younger man rushed to call the fellow classmate, Yukihito, Shirou’s older brother, turned to Cecil and gave the man a concern look.

"This war...will come to an end correct? They won't end up in this cycle?" Cecil saw the man's worry and nodded his head with full confidence and determination.

"Firion and I made a vow. We won't let these children endure the hardships we've had to face."

021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021

Hikari was in her kitchen, cooking supper for herself. She left the shrine a few minutes ago and decided to make herself something to eat before a certain raging tornado blew through her front door. The stewpot on the stove began to boil, so Hikari turned the gas down and took of the lid, stirring the stew in the process. Making sure the spice she added earlier was okay, she took a sip, and was satisfied with the results.

"I hope Haru-nee likes this when she comes over with Mako-chan," She spoke. Her day didn't go exactly as planned, but it turned out pretty good. And tomorrow promises to be even better. Her thoughts trailed back to Shirou. She remembered what he said, that he had something important to tell her. But what was it? A heavy sigh emanated from her parted lips. Hikari’s head turned until it stopped onto a door across the hall. Red-violet eyes narrowed sadly, slowly walking towards the door. Delicate thin fingers touched the knob before turning it and opening the wooden entry. 

Inside the room was a light brown couch sitting next to a wall on gray carpet, a window in front of the door that was covered with gray colored curtains, and sitting in the middle of the room was a large, upright black piano. The couch was covered in plastic, but the piano stood there collecting dust. Through her eyes, the blonde priestess could see a small child playing it. She could see her mother teaching her. 

Could she still play?

Her hand touched the lid of the keyboard, slightly caressing the soft marble. Trembling hands skid down to the bottom, about to lift the lid. Creaks and soft screeched began echoing through the empty room. Slowly, ever so gently, she raised it. 

Immediately the girl slammed the lid shut. Her body trembled immensely. 

“No…I can’t….I must never play again….”

BOOOOOM!

An explosion broke Hikari out of her thoughts. She quickly ran out of the house to see smoke coming from the school. What was that? A bomb? Or those gas leaks the news was talking about? Those thoughts ran through her head as she watched the smoke rise, and another explosion going off. The female looked around, trying to find something but confusion lathered her face when she couldn’t find what she was looking for. 

“W-what’s going on!? Why aren’t the Corps mobilizing, they had to have heard that-unless!” A thought struck her. What if this wasn’t something normal people couldn’t see? What if this was something concerning the other world? She was about to race back into the temple until something occurred. A buzzing noise that quickly turned into a frequency screamed in her mind. The woman clutched her head with her hands, gritting her teeth at the pain. In the small corner of her mind, the voice from earlier returned. 

_/There is not much time…please help…/ ___

It was much louder. She clutched her head in pain as the voice repeated the same line. Soon, the voice died down. Collapsing to the ground in pain, Hikari still held her head up. She turned back to the school that was ten minutes away.

Go, or not go?

_I have to go. It's my job as a priestess! _Her thoughts won over the warning that was appearing in her heart as she grabbed her shoes and ran to the site.__

021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021

It didn't take her long to get there but by the time she did she was exhausted, panting heavily and clutching her pink sleeveless shirt. Her blue skirt flapped as the wind blew a bit harsher, slightly revealing red shorts underneath. Paying no head, she ran to the school entrance. Another explosion set off near the baseball field. Hikari ran towards it. Once she reached the fence, a sight she had never seen before amazed her. Her legs felt wobbly as she could have sworn she would pass out any second. The sight she saw…was something she never expected.

A man with black and blue armor with a blue cape, his silver hair covered by a blue, orange and white bandana, flapped through the wind as he continuously attacked the blonde haired man, his clothing giving off an aura of importance. Hikari could see the many weapons on the silver haired man; a bow, a lance, a sword, a shield, and some daggers attached to his lower legs. Each man exchanged blows, giving her a momentary glimpse of the others face. The silverette held a look of hatred and determination to win, while the other held a smug look, like he was merely toying with his opponent.

The blond man waved his staff gracefully as several orbs appeared and chased after the other man. In retaliation, the weapons that covered the man released themselves, and flew through the orbs. Hikari could now see an axe, and wondered where he hid that. Each flew towards the blond, but with another wave of his hand, was able to blow them all away. The silverette summoned them back and charged once again at the man. The blond chuckled until a red glow caught his attention. Hikari turned her gaze towards the glow also, and through the glow saw a black haired female reciting something. Hikari wasn't sure but she could have sworn it was a student, giving the uniform she was wearing. Wait wasn’t that-

"Fira!" The woman called out as two balls of fire traveled quickly to the blonde. He gritted his teeth and easily blocked them, but that left him wide open. The silverette took the opportunity to charge undetected. He pulled out the lance from behind and jumped, ready to ram the lance through the smug looking...whatever he was. The other man caught this and dodged it, teleporting away from the two. The silverette gritted his teeth as he placed the lance back on his back and pulled out the sword again, the girl rushing to get behind him.

"Not bad Firion. It looks like Cosmos chose the right magus for you. However," He released his staff from his grip and let it wander around him, like a snake coiling around itself. His gaze fell onto the female behind the man called Firion. "Your skills would be better suited serving me. How about it my dear, why don't you join us? Not for free of course, you will be rewarded for your services." With that the female broke into laugh. 

"No. Don’t have any intentions of joining a group who want to destroy the world because they are bored. It would be like an adult having to take care of a bunch of children throwing a temper tantrum," The female mocked. Hikari knew that voice. That confirmed it for her. But why was she here? Did she know the two men? Perhaps the silver haired man as she defended him. 

"So you choose death?"

"No, we choose life! A life you can never take from us Emperor!" The man, Firion, yelled in retaliation. 

This was all too much. Hikari had no clue why these two groups were attacking, but she had to stop it. If there was to be fighting inside of the town, then either she, or the Guardian Corps, was to break it up so as to not damage the barrier. She was about to run to the nearest gate till her foot caught onto something and she slammed to the nearby shed. 

"It seems we have a visitor." The female and Firion gasped as they saw Hikari also. She was frozen on the spot. They discovered her. And it looked like that blond man was coming towards her! She can’t be shy now! She has to inform them!

“Excuse me! Fighting is prohibited in town after sunset!” The blonde male scoffed.

“Is that so?” 

“Y-yes. Due to complication with the barrier-“

“YOU IDIOT!!! RUN BEFORE HE KILLS YOU!!!” Hikari turned to the other young woman who screamed at her. Red violet orbs turned back to the smug smirk on the male’s face. She yielded to the warnings in her heart and that of the black haired woman and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. The Emperor paid no heed to the scarred Miko. Instead, he sent two crystalized beings similar to himself and Firion after her.

"Stop them!" The female yelled in rage. She didn't have to tell him. Firion ran after the two, only to be stopped by The Emperor. He released a black orb, and managed to hit Firion point-blank range. Firion screamed in agony as the hit was direct. The female gritted her teeth, and hoped that the blonde they saw earlier was good at running.

Hikari ran, and didn't stop, not until two crystallized beings blocked her way. She gasped and screamed as both charged at her. Hikari was expecting pain, at least blood, but felt nothing. She opened her eyes to see Cecil, having destroyed both unknown entities and Shirou hugging her protectively.

"Shirou! What are you doing here!?" She asked in fear and shock.

"I'll explain later! But we need to get back to the temple!" Shirou replied as he pulled Hikari and ran as fast as he could, Cecil behind them to make sure no harm would come to either of them.

021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021

Back at the school Firion was panting heavily. After a long battle, the Emperor fled, possibly in pursuit of that girl. After catching his breath, he got up and turned around to the girl who was repairing the damage the battle made. It was her job to make sure everything was the same before the battle started so that no one knew of the harsh truth that was happening. She finished a lot sooner than expected and walked towards Firion.

"Did he go after her?" She asked, her voice filled with either arrogance or confidence, Firion could never tell.

"Possibly. But I sense that Cecil was nearby, so he probably got to her. In any case, I think we should give chase also."

"Right. I need to erase her memories. Clumsy idiot."

Firion raised an eyebrow to that remark. "You know her Rei?"

Rei shook her head. "Yeah. She's just a clumsy girl I saved this morning."

021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021021

The threesome reached the top of the stairs leading to the shrine and house and panted. Hikari and Shirou were on the ground, while Cecil was still standing. He was use to long runs like these, but obviously, they weren't.

"Please…tell me...what's going on?" Hikari panted, wanting to know why she was almost killed, what those crystal beings were, and who that man was next to Shirou. The younger man caught his breathe and gazed at the girls confused stare. He knew this would happen eventually, with them all being in the same village and only 20 minutes away from each other. A heavy sigh came from the black haired young male. 

"Hikari…that is-"

"GET DOWN!" Cecil dropped onto the both of them as an orb collided into the group. Hikari and Shirou were unscratched. Cecil on the other hand, took a critical hit, and thus fell unconscious. Shirou and Hikari caught the Dark Knight as he groaned. Laughing was heard as they both looked up to see the Emperor.

"Isn't this a surprise? I didn't expect to find insects this easily." He mocked the two as Shirou gritted his teeth. He pulled out a pair of black gloves and placed them on his hands. He stood protectively in front of Cecil and Hikari.

"Who are you calling an insect you monster!" Shirou screamed in anger as he charged at the Emperor, only for the man to dodge with easy. Shirou turned around, only to be hit with the staff, and sent flying into the house.

"SHIROU!" The blond cried out to her friend. The Emperor was now walking towards her.

_'I have to be brave...I have to be brave...brave...' _She chanted in her head. Closing her eyes to hold back the tears and picked up a nearby branch that was brought down due to the earlier blast. She held it like a sword and closed her eyes.__

"Oh? You wish to fight me? Your death would be much more pleasant if you would just surrender." The Emperor's voice dripped with venom in it. Hikari tried her best to ignore it and focus on the branch in her hands. Slowly, an ephemeral light enveloped the branch.

"SABER!" Once the words exit her mouth, Zaffre Blue magic covered the branch. The top half of the wood began to turn silver in color till the magic vanished. The Emperor was amazed, but not surprised.

"Creating a sword from a simple branch, this must be reinforcement magic." Hikari held it as if it was a simple wooden sword she would always practice with when she still attended the kendo club. She charged at the Emperor in the same fashion as Shirou. The Emperor saw through her petty trick, ready to dodge it, only for Hikari to go to the right compared to the left hook Shirou attempted. She swung her sword, which the man barely managed to dodge. His staff prepared to strike Hikari, but she managed to block it with a left hand palm press, slightly causing air to build in between to bloke and push it away from her, charging at the man again. She swung her sword several times, hoping to at least nick him. But the seemingly older male dodged it with ease, almost as if he was dancing.

However he was getting bored. The girl’s similar assaults were beginning to annoy him. To stop them he summoned various static orbs and had them charge at Hikari. The girl tried to brace herself knowing that she couldn't dodge it only for the orbs to send her flying on explosion into the shrine. Several pieces of wood were scattered everywhere, a larger piece on the girl. With little ease she managed to push it off of her. Drips of blood ran down her right arm and head as she slumped onto the floor. The blonde tried to get up but the Emperor appeared and held his staff to her neck.

"You weren't half-bad. You could have been the final summoner."

"Summoner..." She whispered.

"Well now, it's time to end this. Any last words?" He prepared himself to kill the girl. Just a simple strike will do. He didn't need to waist his energy on a damsel. Hikari knew it, she was going to die. No, she couldn’t die yet. Not now. 

"No..."

"No?"

"I...won't…die..." A vision of the man from her dreams entered her mind. "I...can't die...not until...I..." A small white light on her wrists, one neither of the two could notice, began to develop on the arm containing the scratch. "I...have...to do...many things...I have to protect...this village...And it's people...And if people like you...continue to exist...the village won't...stand a chance..."

"You’re correct on that."

"So, I can't die...I have to stop you..." A small white glow enveloped the back of the shrine as a figure rose from a circle engraved on it. "I will stop you! And protect my home!" Her words held such determination, such certainty, that it made the Emperor sick. He swung his staff down as the girl closed her eyes, hoping, praying for a miracle. 

_Please, I know you’re there! I know you can hear me…please…help me…HELP ME PROTECT THEM!!!_

A flash of white caught his eye and the next thing The Emperor knew was he sent flying out the shrine. The girl felt the small explosion and quickly opened her red-violet eyes. The man in gold was nowhere in sight, the only thing she realized was that the hole in the shrine entrance was even larger. How did that happen?! 

The clanking of steel armor drew the girl out of her stupor. A slight gasp escaped her lips as she turned to the right. Her breathing stopped. Standing before her, in the silver moonlight, was possibly the most beautiful sight she ever saw.

A young man of silver hair, the same knight from her dreams, was standing before her. His suit of pale blue armor with gold and khaki details, a horned helmet, and a long khaki cape were only enhanced by the moonlight shining through.

"Are you the one who summoned me?" A deep, soothing voice of valor and nobility hung onto every word. To Hikari, it was the most beautiful voice she heard. She couldn't move beautiful aquamarine eyes boring into her naïve red violet ones. All she could do was just gaze in amazement. 

At the scene before her, and of the handsome knight that stood in front of her.

Chapter 1 END

(2011) Well that's chapter one! I'm sure you can figure this out, but I had to have spazz characters in there, and I thought my Kurusugawa sisters were good! And if you recognize the classroom scene, you'll know where I got that idea. Anyway, I tried my best with this chapter, and I hope it's up to your guys expectations. If it's not, sorry. But what helped me in the end was listening to music, mostly background music. I can see the images going in my head. Well, that's all for now, read and review. Cuz reviews make me a happy woman! COME ON MAKE THE SOON-TO-BE-GRADUATE-SENIOR HAPPY! XD And sorry if it seems repetitive. I wrote this till like 11:30 p.m.

GO TO FORUMS FOR CHARACTER PROFILES! THEY WILL BE UPDATED AS STORY PROGRESSES! 

(2013) Well here is the revamped version of chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed it and I hope some things were interesting. I added a new scene to express a certain mythology gag in the series. And be warned there will be a TONE of shout outs to other series. I wonder how many you can catch in this one. I mean, there should be a massive one to catch right now!! XD

As for the forums they will be updated periodically. But for now they will just have mini bio’s about characters introduced and also who voices who! I will get to that as soon as possible. Until then I hope you decided to stick along for the ride. Remember chapter’s 1-6 will get a sort of rewrite to make things easier for the coming chapters. But chapter’s 2-3 will kinda suck since I wasn’t really into writing it. I was expecting the story to write itself at the time I was hyper form High School Graduation.

**Author's Note:**

> (2011) Yeah, got a new story idea and been on a hype to write this. Believe it or not this came as a dream! And ever since this dream, I had to write this! So I hope you enjoy my new story. I know that I need to update Ryu no naku koro ni and Pretty Guardian Sailor Luna, but I've been on a writer's block on that one and I still have yet to finish Ryu no naku koro ni with the decks and mysteries. And i'm in the midst of a story my friends are making together, and my rewrite of Millennium Princess. Plus...I GRADUATE IN 20 DAYS! HELL YEAH!
> 
> So, I hope you all enjoy my little plot bunny. Oh and just to warn you, there will be some elements of Fate/Stay Night in this, but it's not really a crossover. And since I've only played Final Fantasy 7, 8, 10, 10-2, and 13, not really familiar about the other games and characters...but I'm playing dissidia, seen it online, along with 012, and read about the characters and respective games! So I got some idea. I hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> (2013) Well I have decided to add this story to this site and I hope you all will enjoy it! In truth i will be rewriting chapters 1-5 and as such i might be late to update on this. however, if you are interested, go to Fanfiction.Net, same penname and story title, and read up to chapter 11 there. Chapter 12 will be uploaded soon and once i get my rewrited first few chapters done I will update periodically on here as well! I hope you enjoy this! Please tell me if i am doing a good job!!


End file.
